The Secret Identity of Nymphadora Tonks
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has a secret. A few years ago she a latent mutation in her genes showed up giving her wings. In her mind when life gives you wings you got use them. So she begins life as a crime fighting vigilante known to the world as The Angel. But when her secret life gets to close to her real life will things be able to stay the same? Or will everything change forever?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only!, Pop Figure Collection, Herbology Hangout, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For [72 Hour Speed Comp] Hufflepuff Appreciation Day - Hufflepuffs Only I wrote the character of Nymphadora Tonks. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Elektra's Face Mask Trope prompt of Secret Identity. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Wings!AU. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word number 1. Moist. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Secret Identity of Nymphadora Tonks. **

Her feet touch down on the moist wet ground and she feels a live. More alive than she's ever felt in her entire life. They call her the Angel or at least that is what Nymphadora Tonks hears from numerous television and newspaper reports. But no one has ever gotten close enough to see her face.

Quickly ducking into a nearby ladies room she changes into her clothes for the day and resumes her life as Tonks. She's ducking out of the door as her phone rings in her purse.

"You've got Tonks," she said in a rush.

"Nymphadora," her boss says making her cringe, "we need you know to get down here as quick as you can. There's been another break in at the bank..."

She doesn't bother trying to correct him. She knows he won't listen to her no matter what she says. She's told him several times that she doesn't like being called her first name but what can she do. "Another job the Angel has broken up?"

"Yeah." After a slight pause he asked, "How does he or she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Figure out when these crimes are going to happen? Stop them? Any of it?"

Tonks laughed. She knows the answer to all his questions but she would never admit to. Not to her boss or any of the others. They wouldn't understand why she'd do something like this.

"I guess you'll have ask her or him when we catch them," she says with a chuckle knowing that they'll never catch her. They wouldn't even suspect her and she likes it that way.

"Get here soon," her boss says hanging up.

"Yes, sir," she says to the dead line. The phone is slapped closed and she looks around. She wants to be daring and let lose her wide fluffy white wings and fly to the scene but then she'd be spotted. Making her secret identity null and void. So she take decides to call up a cab instead.

Moody is talking to the men who broke into the bank when she gets there. Paying the cabbie who brought her there she walks over to her long time partner.

"What's good, Moody?" she asked looking at the men to see if they see anything familiar about her.

"Nothing much," Moody growls out. "Just trying to get this lot to talk about who stopped them from taking all the money in the bank." He glares over at the cowering men.

"Let me try," she says.

Moody shakes his head. "I don't know what they'll tell you if they don't want to talk to me. But go ahead." He sighs and walks away slightly annoyed by the way the day was shaping up.

Tonks watched him go making sure he was far enough away when she began to question the men. Watching to figure out if they remember her voice from the night before.

"So what do you remember from last night?" she asked the men. "The botched robbery you guys were going to perform that is."

She can see it in their eyes that her voice is familiar to them. But if it is they don't say anything about that. They look behind her as though looking for her wings which are confined beneath her jacket.

"A broad stopped us," one of them said. He didn't seem that bright which made her sad that he thought crime was the right path to go down. "But she wasn't right."

"Wasn't right how?" growled Moody who'd walked back over hearing the man talk.

"She had bloody wings shooting out of her back," snapped the dark haired man next to the original man. "Like the wings off some mutant bird or something."

"A mutant bird lady stopped you?" Moody questioned. "Did she?" He turned to Tonks in disbelief. "Did you hear that Tonks? A mutant bird lady stopped these three from robbing a bank. Do you believe that?"

Tonks laughed. "No," she lied. "I don't believe that one at all."

"Did we get anything from them?" their boss asked. "My boss is on me about getting to bottom of this crime wave. So please tell me we got something from them."

"Just some mutant bird lady," growled Moody.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find anything on the servailence equipment," Tonks said as she walked off. Her wings ached so much from being cooped up under her jacket. She needed to let them loose and fly but she couldn't do that with all these people around.

Moody watched Tonks walk towards the building. He'd never seen his partner act so odd before. And it wasn't to hard for him to realize that she had been lying back there. She knew something about The Angel and his thoughts were confirmed when a white feather blew from beneath her jacket.

"What's going on with you, Tonks?" he asked the air before getting back collecting evidence.

**I hope you all enjoyed The Secret Identity of Nymphadora Tonks.**


End file.
